Maybe life should be about more than just surviving
by clexalexark
Summary: Alica Clark gets rescued by none other than Elyza Lex. There will be tons of kissing and probably a sex scene. All credit for the cover image goes to @thecatsbian on tumblr who is amazing for letting me use her work.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia dropped to her knees and opened her backpack. She produced two candles and set them on an overturned crate. She sifted through her dwindling supplies in her pack and brought out a matchbox, sighing as she struck one of her remaining matches to light her candles. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried recalling all the events of the last few days; most of it was a blur but when she really focused she could pinpoint the exact moment things went awry.

Thunder. She remembered hearing the loud, clashing noise as she huddled close to her mother. The sound reverberated throughout the abandoned building in which they took shelter. The beach house was the best thing that had happened to them, but it was impossible to stay there after Liza took her own life. Since that tragic, terrifying day, Travis and her mom were different people. Sure, they loved each other, but Alicia sensed a feeling of numbness that created a void between them.

Alicia glanced at her charging phone; one month. It had been one month since the day at the beach house. One month that they've been on the run. They had taken a few supplies from the house; they also stopped at any and every gas station, grocery store, and pharmacy. "Pharmacies first, then gun shops, and liquor stores" Alicia's mom recounted when they found yet another pharmacy that had been ransacked and emptied. What little supplies they could scavenge hadn't lasted them long. They had run out of gas about two weeks ago. They managed to make it out past Santa Fe before running completely out of gas. Since then, they had still been struggling to make their way east, quietly hoping to find a place untouched by this hell on earth.

Her mom pulled Alicia close to her as they remained huddled closely on the ground. Madison pulled a bottle of water out of her pack and offered some to her daughter. Alicia gladly accepted it but was careful to only take one or two sips before returning it to her mother.

"I feel bad for the boys getting caught in the rain." Madison forced a smile to hide how worried she actually was. It never got easier; each time Travis, Nick, and Chris went in search of supplies Madison still worried about them.

"I'm sure they're fine, mom." Alicia mumbled while laying her head on her mom's shoulder. "Ya know, for someone who hates violence, Travis has gotten pretty good with a baseball bat." Alicia admitted.

"And who would have thought your brother would have actually gotten his shit together and started helping the family." Madison and Alicia laughed.

Three loud bangs to the front door echoed throughout the abandoned building.

"Speak of the devil..." Madison trailed off as she hopped up with a smile to welcome her heroes back. She walked towards the front door to let them in.

Alicia took this opportunity to listen to music on her phone. She didn't get the other ear bud in when she heard her mom scream, "ALICIA, RUN!"

Alicia scrambled to her feet, almost dropping her phone. It was dark in the front room; she struggled to see exactly what was happening. At that moment, lightning flashed and she could make out the silhouette of a large man holding the barrel of a shotgun right to her mom's forehead. She froze in place; unable to move or speak. Her mouth opened slightly and she barely whispered, "mom" before Madison spoke again. "Alicia, I need you to run. Please. GO."

It took every ounce of her strength to raise her left foot and begin turning around. Her leg felt heavy like a sandbag. Then she felt herself raise her right foot.

Thud.

Her right foot hit the concrete.

Thud.

Then her left.

Thud.

She made it over to a window. She pried, struggled, and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. Frantically, she scrambled to keep pulling in hopes that it would give. Still nothing. She looked to the left and right searching for something heavy to break the window. Still nothing. She heard a ruckus in the front room. It sounded like something fell over; something big. Maybe a bookshelf? Alicia needed to focus on the task at hand. Hand. She removed her flannel shirt from around her waist, wrapped it around her balled up fist, and struck the window as hard as she could. Still nothing. She backed up a few steps and made a full lunge at the window, fist out first.

She crashed through the glass and stumbled half way out it. It didn't happen as gracefully as she had planned. She scurried through the broken glass and fell onto the mud, face first. Just as she began to push herself up she heard a gunshot. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, she turned and began to run. She ran, and ran, and ran without looking back until she collapsed onto a nearby patch of grass. Crying, screaming, pounding the ground- none of these things helped fill the gaping hole in her chest. Facing the realization that her mother is probably dead, she laid down in the grass and cried until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia jumped as she was jolted back to the present by a loud bang. It sounded like metal clanging against the floor. "Oh hell no." She muttered to herself as she pushed to her feet. She quickly blew out her candles and placed them back into her pack. She searched around in her bag until she felt her knife. She quickly drew it into a defensive mode, ready for whatever was coming next. She thought she heard a noise. It sounded like...words? She shook her head dismissively; it has to be a zombie. She hadn't encountered any other living people since she had to abandon her mother. She shuddered at those words. There isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't think of an alternate scenario, maybe one where Alicia runs into the front room and saves the day. Or one where her brother returns at just the right time and...

"FUCK!"

"Ok that is definitely not a walker," Alicia thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath, she braces herself as she sees a shadow coming closer from around the corner. "Whoever they are, they're giving away their position with that flashlight." Alicia thinks smugly.

The mysterious figure rounded the corner and shined the light in Alicia's direction. She shimmied out of the way and ducked to the left, tripping on the overturned crate she had used for her candles earlier. The light instantly shone directly on her and Alicia had to cover her face with her hand to stave off the bright light.

"Oh thank god you aren't a walker!"

Alicia noted the voice: it was a female's voice, slightly deep but very Australian. "Not a what?" She asked as she got back on her feet. All of a sudden, the two girls turned their heads to where the Australian had just come from. Loud moaning, shuffling, and dragging noises were approaching quickly. "You didn't close the door?!" Alicia looked at the other girl in disbelief. The Aussie girl started to shrug but Alicia grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her. "Fuck this, we're going out the back." Alicia half mumbled. The other girl yanked her arm back.

"Nuh-uh, cutie pie," She shook her head and smirked. "I'm not passing up this opportunity at some fun." She produced two 9mm handguns from her sides. Alicia watched in what felt like slow motion as the girl effortlessly shot both guns and took out all 6 zombies. Between the flashes of bullets being fired, Alicia noticed she had messy blonde hair.

The blonde turned back towards Alicia and winked as she holstered her guns. "Bonzer! That never gets old." She said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah." Alicia stammered out quickly. She turned and started walking towards the back entrance.

"Wait!" The blonde girl chased after her, but Alicia kept walking out through what once were emergency exit double doors. When they got outside, they both became silent as the stared up at the sky, both mouths open.

Since there was no longer electricity, the stars were brighter than either girl had ever seen before. The brunette broke her stare as she glanced towards the blonde. Not only was her hair messy, but she had sunglasses on top of her head. Alicia's gaze continued down the rest of the girl's body: she was dressed in dark clothes. It looked like a leather jacket and dark wash jeans. Her eyes were drawn to the guns holstered at her waist. She took note of the girl's black combat boots as her eyes came back up to the girl's face where she was met with the blonde staring right back at her.

"Like what you see, cupcake?" The blonde grinned.

"Actually I'm trying to figure out if we've met before..." Alicia trailed off.

"Oh no, I'd remember a pretty face like yours," The blonde ran her hands through her hair. "What's your name, anyways?"

"I'm Alicia. Alicia Clark. And you?"

"I'm Elyza Lex. Pleased to meet you, sunshine." Elyza winked. "Are you out here alone in the woop woop?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Alicia's gaze drifted down to her own shoes. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, uncomfortably, still not making eye contact.

Elyza paused and watched the girl, scrambling for something to say to console her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm all alone too." She kept her eyes on the brunette. "I mean in case you didn't know, I was born in Australia." Elyza watched as a small smile finally crept onto Alicia's face. She took the opportunity and ran with it. "Yeah my family was eaten by dingos and I was raised by kangaroos. I actually used to ride in the little roo pouches." Elyza imitated a kangaroo hopping around. By this point, Alicia was snickering quietly and finally looked up to meet the blonde's gaze. Elyza noticed that her green eyes were a little shiny, as if she had begun to cry a little. Elyza pondered for a second, and said, "I'll be right back."

She returned a few minutes later and stood right in front of Alicia. "Here," she said. Alicia reached out and took the card stock. She flipped it over and realized it was a postcard from Australia that had kangaroos on it. "That's my family photo. That's my mum in the front. You can keep it if you'd like." Alicia smiled and shook her head and tucked the postcard into her backpack. "So do you wanna meet my son, David?" Elyza asked sounding chipper.

So I'm actually really insecure about this chapter. As much as I want Elyza to be sexy, seductive, and dangerous right off the bat, I can't help picturing her being goofy, corny, and overly sweet to Alicia for no apparent reason. The next chapter is adorable imo.


	3. Chapter 3

In honor of getting 36 views in less than 12 hours, I wanted to post Chapter 3. I love this chapter and I feel like Lexark just gets cuter from here on out.

Alicia was already beginning to see what type of person Elyza was- the unbearably corny kind.

"Ta-da!" Elyza gestured towards her motorcycle.

"Of course it's black." Alicia thought to herself. Alicia looked closely at the bike and said "Oh ha ha. I get it. Harley Davidson." She rolled her eyes.

"Ain't she a beaut?" Elyza asked proudly. "Wanna go for a ride?" She smiled devilishly.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before," Alicia hesitated at first. "Oh what the hell. Let's do it."

Elyza smiled and reached beside her saddlebag and grabbed her helmet. "Here, you need to wear this."

Alicia obliged and put it on. She watched Elyza swing her leg over the bike and start it. She revved the engine a few times and glanced at Alicia with one of her eyebrows cocked. "Hold on, there, sheila." Elyza realized that all Alicia had covering her was a thin plaid shirt. "Do you have a jacket?"

"No, we're in the desert..." Alicia started.

"Here," Elyza removed her leather jacket and handed it to Alicia. "You'll get cold on the bike."

Alicia couldn't help but notice that under the jacket all Elyza had on was a black tank top. "What about you?" Alicia protested.

"I'll be fine. You ready, buttercup?" Elyza smiled reassuringly.

Alicia begrudgingly put the jacket on and climbed onto the back of the bike. "I have a name, you know." She said as she scooted close to Elyza and wrapped her arms around her waist.

A small smile crept on Elyza's face but she kept looking forward. "Hold on tight!" And with that, the two girls sped off down highway 25.

Alicia hadn't had this much fun in who knows how long. She carefully had taken out her iphone, and managed to squeeze her headphones under the helmet. Scrolling through her music, she felt embarrassed: Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, she seemed so basic. She decided on some Lana Del Ray and wondered what kind of music Elyza liked. She looked to her left and right as the desert flew by them. Her gaze settled off to her left as she saw the sunrise beginning to burst through the darkness. She noticed something else that caught her eye; Elyza had a tattoo on her left shoulder blade. It was an infinity sign. Alicia tapped Elyza's shoulder, reached out in front, and gestured towards the sunrise. Elyza saw a pull-off area up ahead. She slowed the bike and eased onto the gravel. She put up the kickstand and looked around. Alicia stepped off the bike, faced towards the sunrise, and took off her helmet; carefully tucking her phone into her pocket. She brushed her fingers through her hair and the new light glistened off her amber waves.

"ELYZA!"

Elyza snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanna climb that rock with me to get a better view." Alicia placed one hand on her hip and gestured behind Elyza.

"Lead the way, princess." Elyza teased.

Alicia rolled her eyes and sauntered past Elyza and made her way to the base of the rock and looked straight up.

"You've got Buckley's chance of scaling that." Elyza stood back and jeered.

"Well then you go ahead, dingo." Alicia shot back.

"Yeah I'll give it a burl." Elyza half muttered. She stood at the base of the rock and searched for a spot to start. She began grasping at the rock and trying to shimmy her legs up at the same time, only to fall backwards into the dust and have tiny rock crumbles land on her. She got up and dusted the dirt off the back of her favorite (and only) pair of jeans. She glanced back up towards the top of the rock only to see Alicia staring back down at her. "What the-" Elyza started.

"Oh, you know, I just took the path." Alicia hitched her thumb to her right. Elyza looked over and covered her face with her hand. She quickly joined Alicia at the top just in time to watch the sun's rays cut through the darkness and illuminate the sky. Alicia quickly pulled out her iphone and snapped a photo. She then looked over at the blonde. She had forgotten that she was wearing just a tank top and scooted closer to her. She removed the leather jacket and placed it over the blonde's shoulders. Elyza snuggled into the jacket and pulled it tightly around her body, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little deep, but at least the next two chapters are adorable. :)

"What the FUCK" 

Elyza brought the motorcycle to a near screeching halt. "What? What's wrong, cupcake?" 

Alicia got off the bike and ripped the helmet off. She walked over to the 'Welcome to Kansas' sign. "We weren't just in New Mexico? Where the fuck were we?" 

"Well, when I found your beautiful self, we were in southern Colorado. And then we've been riding East for a few hours now," Elyza responded. "Why?" 

"Because my family and I were in New Mexico and I have no clue how I even got to Colorado." Alicia sat down on the side of the road and pulled her legs to her chest. "I'm never going to find them." Tears pooled in her emerald eyes as she came to the realization of how far she had run away that night. She put her face into her arms that rested across her knees. 

Elyza grimaced at the sight of the beautiful brunette crying. She walked over and sat down beside her. "Hey, little dumpling, do you wanna talk about it? I mean, it's ok, we can go back. I'll drive you wherever you need to go." For the first time in her life, Elyza was unsure of what to do. Should she put an arm around her? Should she give her space? Damn, she wishes she had a biscuit to give her right now. 

Alicia lifted her head and sighed. She looked over at the blonde and noticed she wasn't quite as cocky as her usual self. She wiped a tear from her eye and asked, "When did you first know that things wouldn't be the same again? When did you realize they were no longer people, but became zombies. Or whatever you called them?"

Elyza rested back onto her hands and crossed her legs. "Well, gorgeous, that's a long story. You really wanna hear it?" She glanced over at Alicia, who nodded her head. "So, I lied to you. I wasn't raised by kangaroos and my parents weren't eaten by dingos. My dad was actually in the Australian Special Forces. Damn, he is – was amazing." Elyza glanced off into the distance. "He taught me everything I know: how to fight, how to shoot, how to ride a motorcycle. We moved to Texas, when I was 13, after my mum was killed by a drunk driver." Elyza sighed. "I mean I guess it was better that way than all this bullshit we have now. I remember I started seeing stuff on the news about people getting sick, but I was so stoked when school was indefinitely cancelled. My dad tried to get us to move somewhere safer, but I was selfish and refused to leave who I thought was the love of my life. I came home from her house one day, and I couldn't find my dad anywhere. Finally, I found him in the basement, handcuffed to a pipe. He wrote me a note saying that he was sick and I needed to end it before I got hurt. He had already turned at that point. He wasn't my dad anymore. So...I had to shoot him right between the eyes. I used to have nightmares, but now I just barely sleep. It's easier that way."


	5. Chapter 5

I absolutely adore this chapter. I uploaded two today since they're both so short.

Alicia yawned and stretched as she got off the bike. She watched Elyza run her hands back through her blonde, wavy hair as she approached the gas station. "Or 'servo' as Elyza had called it earlier." Alicia thought. She tied her plaid shirt around her waist and sat back to watch Elyza. 

"G'day!" Elyza shouted as she approached the station. It didn't appear as looted and run down as most of the others she'd seen. She walked up closer and peered through the front door. It was certainly abandoned, but it looked as if there were still items on the shelves. "Jackpot!" Elyza exclaimed as she turned back to motion Alicia to join her. Alicia jogged up towards the door and tried pulling on it. 

"But it's-" 

Elyza removed her shotgun off her back and used the butt of it to smash the glass above the handle. She reached through and unlocked the door. 

"...locked" Alicia finished her sentence as the blonde started sauntering into the building looking very pleased with herself. 

The two girls looked around the shop in awe: there was candy, soda, chips- "And best of all," Elyza walked over towards the convenience aisle. "tampons and motor oil." Elyza held each up in her hands with a huge grin on her face. 

Alicia found plastic bags behind the counter and began filling them with everything she could grab. She first raided all the bottles of water from the drink coolers. She glanced over at Elyza who was simultaneously scarfing down a Twinkie while loading a few plastic bags with any kind of medicine or personal items she could find. Elyza hopped up and set her haul down by the door. She walked behind the counter and started looking around the cash register. 

Alicia watched her out of the corner of her eye as the blonde gave up that search and started rummaging in one of the back rooms. 

"Fuck my life." Alicia heard the blonde's murmur from the back. She came out looking irritated. "There's no ammo here. I thought they'd at least have something."  
Elyza grabbed her bags and headed out towards the bike. Alicia followed her as she struggled to carry all her bags. "Hey, so where are we heading?"

Without turning around, Elyza replied, "Well, you said your family was in New Mexico last, so that's where we're heading." She wheeled the bike over to the gas pump and began filling up. 

"Well, here's the thing. I don't exactly remember where we were. I know we got past Santa Fe, but I have no idea where..." Alicia trailed off, hoping she didn't upset Elyza. 

"No worries, sweetheart." Elyza turned over her shoulder and winked at Alicia.


	6. Chapter 6

This is, by far, my favorite chapter that I've written so far.

Alicia tapped on Elyza's shoulder and pointed towards a green highway sign that read, "Santa Fe 200 miles". Elyza acknowledged her with a nod and they sped on. Elyza noticed an exit sign and veered off the interstate, following the arrows until they reached a store. 

"Wanna kill some time, sweet cheeks?" Elyza grinned and hitched a thumb towards the store. 

"Oh my god, it's been so long since I've been to Target!" Alicia stumbled off the bike, nearly falling, as she hurried towards the doors. The outside of the store was in disarray: part of the sign was broken and hanging down and portions of the glass were either graffitied or shattered. If this was any indicator of the condition of the inside Elyza doubted they'd find anything useful. She glanced over at Alicia who was positively beaming and decided scavenging for supplies wasn't so important after all. 

Elyza ran ahead of Alicia and pried open what used to be an automatic door. "Good afternoon, miss. Allow me to get the door for you." Elyza bowed and gestured her arm inside the store, making Alicia smile and tuck her hair behind her ears. 

Elyza ran ahead once again, but this time behind one of the cash registers and yelled, "G'day, mate, and welcome to Target!" Alicia couldn't help but burst out laughing, partly because Elyza is a dork, and also because her accent never got old. 

The girls wandered around the store, arms linked, pretending to try on clothes, laughing at greeting cards together, and perusing the empty jewelry display. Alicia dragged a confused Elyza to the candle aisle. "Do you...really like candles or something?" Elyza asked, feeling puzzled. 

"You can never have too many candles," Alicia stated as she began opening the lids to smell each flavor. "Oo, smell this one!" She shoved a jar up to Elyza's nose.

"That smells...interesting..." Elyza tried not to hurt her feelings. She grabbed a candle of her own and held it out towards Alicia. "Here, this one smells like you."

Feeling confused, Alicia smelled the candle. "It smells really nice. Do I smell like that?" 

"You sure do, sweet pea." Elyza turned the candle around to reveal the scent was...sweet pea, causing Alicia to roll her eyes. 

After Alicia had her fill of candles, they walked by the pet aisle and Elyza stopped dead in her tracks. "I always wanted a dog. We moved around too much and I never could have one." 

Alicia noted how sad Elyza looked. "You should have gone to the pet store, told your dad you were buying a fish, and then actually bought a dog." Alicia grinned at Elyza, hoping the reference to her father wasn't too soon. 

"Oh my gosh I would have been grounded for life for lying..." Elyza smiled at Alicia, appreciating that she wasn't afraid to bring up her dad. 

Alicia suddenly started laughing and choked out, "You could have named the dog 'Fish' that way you weren't lying. You technically only bought a fish!" Alicia howled with laughter as Elyza joined in as well. 

"That's the worst name for a dog that I've ever heard!" Elyza continued laughing. The girls wiped tears from their eyes, linked arms, and continued on their 'shopping spree'. 

Finally, Elyza spotted what she had been searching for. She ran over towards the electronics department. "Wait there!" She called over her shoulder to Alicia. Alicia stopped where she was and took out her phone, out of sheer habit. Off in the distance, she heard a cracking noise. "It's just me, don't worry!" Elyza called to her. Alicia shook her head and began scrolling through her old text messages between her and her mom, when the battery light blinked and the phone promptly died. Alicia sighed and returned the phone to her pocket, looking up just in time to see Elyza rushing back over, something behind her back. 

"Ok, close those gorgeous green eyes." Elyza grinned. Alicia obeyed, and she heard Elyza say, "Now open them!" 

Alicia opened her eyes to see a solar powered iphone charger. She accepted the gift and smiled back at Elyza. "Thank you so much," she began to get teary eyed.

"And I got this!" Elyza held out something in plastic packaging. "It's a selfie stick. That way you can take hot selfies of us on my bike." Elyza wiggled her eyebrows at Alicia, causing her to laugh once more.


	7. Chapter 7

In honor of Clexa winning the Zimbio poll, here's another chapter :)

They had travelled about 25 more miles when they had to stop to seek shelter. It had gotten too dark and too chilly after the sun had set. Elyza pulled the bike over and got off, only to see a shivering brunette.

"Fuck me dead," Elyza gasped as she quickly removed her leather jacket. "I told you to wear my jacket!"

"I'm f-fine," Alicia's teeth chattered.

Elyza rolled her eyes and dug something out of a saddlebag. She turned around fiddled around for a bit. She turned back around, "Ta-da!" She gestured towards a tent she had just put together. "Now get inside and stay warm. NOW." She almost growled the last word.

Alicia hopped off the bike and scurried into the tent. Elyza dug in another saddlebag and tossed a few small blankets into the tent.

Elyza was gathering some dry pieces of wood while Alicia fiddled with her phone in the tent, huddled under the blankets. Elyza pondered what kind of music Alicia likes. "Probably basic shit," Elyza thought as she picked up an old tree branch. She dropped it and screamed, jumping back a few feet. She took out one of her 9mm, aimed at the ground, and fired.

Alicia was startled by the sound of a gun. She flew out of the tent, almost tripping, and ran towards the sound. "What?! What's wrong!" She yelled at Elyza.

Elyza paused for a moment and holstered her weapon. She cleared her throat and muttered, "Um, there was a spider."

Alicia doubled over laughing at the thought of 'Big, Tough' Elyza Lex being so terrified of a spider. "You- you-" she attempted to speak in between laughs. "But you're from Australia! How are you scared of spiders?"

Elyza smirked, cheeks flushed. She didn't want to let on that she was even slightly embarrassed. Elyza dropped the firewood and charged towards the girl. In one swift motion, she scooped her up and gently pushed her onto the ground. Elyza seized the opportunity to crawl on top of her and tickle her mercilessly.

"Ha ha, stop!" Alicia shrieked as she flailed underneath Elyza. Alicia may be taller, but Elyza had much more muscle. Elyza pinned the girl's arms above her head, leaned down, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Alicia began to reciprocate, but then turned her head off to the side. Taking the hint, Elyza quickly got off of her and stood up.

"I- I'm sorry." Elyza stammered. She offered a hand to Alicia who was still on the ground. Alicia accepted, and stood up.

Alicia quickly averted eye contact and stared off at the ground. "It's fine." She spoke quietly, and retreated back towards the tent.

Elyza quickly and quietly picked up all her pieces of firewood and headed back towards their little camp. She took notice that Alicia was inside the tent, and made sure not to disturb her. She got the branches all piled together and effortlessly lit a fire. She sat with her legs crossed, her elbow on her leg, and her face resting on her hand. She sighed quietly as she poked at the fire. "What's your fucking deal, Elyza." She thought. "That poor girl isn't even gay and you've frightened her." She glanced towards the tent and saw no movement. Elyza grabbed one of the blankets, laid down near the fire, and called it a night.


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia dropped to her knees and opened her backpack. She produced two candles and set them on an overturned crate. She sifted through her dwindling supplies in her pack and brought out a matchbox, sighing as she struck one of her remaining matches to light her candles. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried recalling all the events of the last few days; most of it was a blur but when she really focused she could pinpoint the exact moment things went awry.

Thunder. She remembered hearing the loud, clashing noise as she huddled close to her mother. The sound reverberated throughout the abandoned building in which they took shelter. The beach house was the best thing that had happened to them, but it was impossible to stay there after Liza took her own life. Since that tragic, terrifying day, Travis and her mom were different people. Sure, they loved each other, but Alicia sensed a feeling of numbness that created a void between them.

Alicia glanced at her charging phone; one month. It had been one month since the day at the beach house. One month that they've been on the run. They had taken a few supplies from the house; they also stopped at any and every gas station, grocery store, and pharmacy. "Pharmacies first, then gun shops, and liquor stores" Alicia's mom recounted when they found yet another pharmacy that had been ransacked and emptied. What little supplies they could scavenge hadn't lasted them long. They had run out of gas about two weeks ago. They managed to make it out past Santa Fe before running completely out of gas. Since then, they had still been struggling to make their way east, quietly hoping to find a place untouched by this hell on earth.

Her mom pulled Alicia close to her as they remained huddled closely on the ground. Madison pulled a bottle of water out of her pack and offered some to her daughter. Alicia gladly accepted it but was careful to only take one or two sips before returning it to her mother.

"I feel bad for the boys getting caught in the rain." Madison forced a smile to hide how worried she actually was. It never got easier; each time Travis, Nick, and Chris went in search of supplies Madison still worried about them.

"I'm sure they're fine, mom." Alicia mumbled while laying her head on her mom's shoulder. "Ya know, for someone who hates violence, Travis has gotten pretty good with a baseball bat." Alicia admitted.

"And who would have thought your brother would have actually gotten his shit together and started helping the family." Madison and Alicia laughed.

Three loud bangs to the front door echoed throughout the abandoned building.

"Speak of the devil..." Madison trailed off as she hopped up with a smile to welcome her heroes back. She walked towards the front door to let them in.

Alicia took this opportunity to listen to music on her phone. She didn't get the other ear bud in when she heard her mom scream, "ALICIA, RUN!"

Alicia scrambled to her feet, almost dropping her phone. It was dark in the front room; she struggled to see exactly what was happening. At that moment, lightning flashed and she could make out the silhouette of a large man holding the barrel of a shotgun right to her mom's forehead. She froze in place; unable to move or speak. Her mouth opened slightly and she barely whispered, "mom" before Madison spoke again. "Alicia, I need you to run. Please. GO."

It took every ounce of her strength to raise her left foot and begin turning around. Her leg felt heavy like a sandbag. Then she felt herself raise her right foot.

Thud.

Her right foot hit the concrete.

Thud.

Then her left.

Thud.

She made it over to a window. She pried, struggled, and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. Frantically, she scrambled to keep pulling in hopes that it would give. Still nothing. She looked to the left and right searching for something heavy to break the window. Still nothing. She heard a ruckus in the front room. It sounded like something fell over; something big. Maybe a bookshelf? Alicia needed to focus on the task at hand. Hand. She removed her flannel shirt from around her waist, wrapped it around her balled up fist, and struck the window as hard as she could. Still nothing. She backed up a few steps and made a full lunge at the window, fist out first.

She crashed through the glass and stumbled half way out it. It didn't happen as gracefully as she had planned. She scurried through the broken glass and fell onto the mud, face first. Just as she began to push herself up she heard a gunshot. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, she turned and began to run. She ran, and ran, and ran without looking back until she collapsed onto a nearby patch of grass. Crying, screaming, pounding the ground- none of these things helped fill the gaping hole in her chest. Facing the realization that her mother is probably dead, she laid down in the grass and cried until she fell asleep.

This is the first chapter of the few I have written. I just want to see if it will be well-received before I write a whole novel about Lexark.


	9. Chapter 9

Again, thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are amazing!

A few more hours of strolling around the city, and they finally stumbled upon Elyza's destination. Both girls looked at the tiny shop, then looked at each other. The doors and windows were all boarded up.

"Well, it's worth a fuckin' shot." Elyza muttered as she began trying to pry the wood of the door. A piece of wood split, slicing her finger open. She drew her hand back and whimpered, only momentarily, as she got back to work.

"Elyza-" Alicia protested. "Can I- let me help you."

"I got it." Elyza grumbled. She pulled, struggled, and snapped off piece by piece until most of the door was exposed. Alicia took note of Elyza's bloodied hands and internally shuddered thinking of the pain.

"Ok let me get you cleaned up," Alicia kneeled, taking off her backpack. "I know I packed some ointment in here..." She trailed off, rooting around in her bag.

"I'm fine," Elyza protested.

"Not fer long." A gruff, Texan voice interrupted.

The girls froze and Elyza felt something poke into the middle of her back. Alicia's jaw dropped as she peered around Elyza to see the barrel of a gun aimed at the blonde through a mail slot on the door.

"Elyza!" Alicia blurted out.

Elyza raised her hands above her head slowly. "Listen, I'm looking for a guy named Mack Walters."

"Why the fuck would that be?" The man sounded impatient.

"My dad was friends with him." Her voice shook a little as she began to lose her cool.

"And who the fuck would yer daddy be, little girl?" The man shoved the gun forward, causing Elyza to stumble a bit.

"M-M-Mitch. His name is Mitch Lex." Elyza closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Alicia anymore. Things were going south very quickly and she began fearing for her life.

Things grew silent for a few moments. Elyza peeked open her eyes to find a pair of green eyes staring directly into hers.

Throughout the entire exchange, Alicia kept her eyes glued on Elyza. She couldn't speak, move, or even remember if she was breathing. When Elyza opened her eyes again, Alicia took the opportunity to concentrate on Elyza's face, searching for any hint of a different outcome other than death. Alicia locked eyes with Elyza and her breath caught; she saw nothing but an endless ocean of cerulean. She felt those piercing blue eyes penetrate deep into her core as she struggled to regain her breathing.

"Fuckin' Mitch..." The voice became softer as it broke the silence. "Well shit, I'm sorry I reckon. C'mon in, kids." The gun withdrew and they heard rustling. The door opened slightly. "Get the fuck in here before them dead 'uns start scamperin' our way." The girls quickly made their way inside.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Alicia threw her arms around Elyza's neck and embraced her. "I was so worried you were gonna die." She buried her face in her shoulder and hugged her tighter. Elyza instantly wrapped her arms around Alicia's waist and pulled her close.

"Ahem." The girls pulled apart and spun around to see an older man in his 60's. His gray hair was down to his chin and scraggly, his clothes were torn and filthy, and his only facial expression so far was a scowl. "So why are y'all here?"

"Um," Elyza began nervously. "My dad mentioned you a few times, but when stuff started going to shit he told me to come find you if anything ever happened to him."

Mack rubbed his chin scruff while his face remained unchanged. "Go on."

"Well...He died. I figured maybe you guys had some kind of deal worked out or something that way I could get weapons or ammo..." Elyza looked at the man's perpetually scowling face, fearing she had sounded stupid.

"Yer dad was a good man," The old man turned around and started walking away. "He talked about you more times than there are stars in the sky." He walked behind the counter and faced them. "But I'm afraid I can't go givin' out guns to little girls."

Elyza froze as she felt her face growing hot. She clenched her fists and her nails dug into her palm. "With all due respect, Mack," It took everything she had to speak in a relatively calm voice. "I'm not a fuckin' little girl!" In one swift motion Elyza drew both her 9mm's and fired them, shattering the glass display cases on either side of Mack's head. He instinctually ducked and covered his ears, mouth agape. "At least he wiped that fuckin' scowl off his face." Elyza thought to herself as she holstered her weapons, noting his shocked expression.

Mack regained his footing and the two stared each other down for several moments.

"Well I'll be damned. You're tougher than a stewed skunk." The old man smiled. "You really are Mitch's kid. Take whatever the fuck you want."

Elyza smiled, turned around, and reached out for Alicia's hand. Alicia grabbed her hand and the two girls headed for the back room with Mack leading the way.


	10. Chapter 10

"I ain't even botherin' to explain what all I got. Just lemme know if y'all got any questions." Mack retreated to another room and sat in a comfy recliner chair.

Alicia smiled as she looked over at Elyza, who was scanning the room with her eyes wide and her mouth open. She caught sight of the girls bloodied hands and winced. "Can I bandage you up now?" She asked quietly, reaching out for her hands.

Elyza glanced down at her hands and grimaced. "Uh I guess, I mean if you want-"

Alicia immediately began digging in her pack for the medical kit. She found it and gingerly grabbed Elyza's hand. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up."

The girls made their way to the bathroom and Elyza began washing the blood off her hands. Alicia disappeared momentarily and returned with a bottle of cheap vodka. "This may hurt a bit…"

Elyza braced herself as Alicia dumped it generously on her mangled hands making her inhale sharply. It hurt Alicia just as much to see Elyza in pain. "Almost done." Alicia almost whispered. Alicia took out some bandages and wrapped her hands a few times, tucking the loose ends in. "There." Alicia smiled.

"You know, my boo boo would heal faster if you kissed it." Elyza teased, causing Alicia to roll her eyes.

The two girls headed back to the main room and Elyza dragged Alicia all over it, explaining the different weapons. "So, can you teach me to shoot?" Alicia asked timidly.

"Hell yes." Elyza grinned. "Mack, you got a range?" Elyza shouted.

"Over yonder past the automatics," He yelled back. "There's some airsoft guns in there so y'all don't waste my damn ammo."

Elyza and Alicia headed towards the shooting range. "Ok there are some basic rules to follow, muffin." Elyza explained. "Always ALWAYS consider the weapon to be loaded. Secondly, never put your finger on the trigger unless you're about to shoot. Third, keep that shit holstered unless you're about to use it. Lastly, always know what you're target is and what's behind it."

Alicia nodded as she tried to take in all the information. Elyza opened a case that contained shooting glasses and ear muffs, and handed one of each to Alicia who quickly put them on. Elyza put on her equipment as she perused the case with the airsoft handguns. She selected one that felt similar in weight to a real handgun that also had a recoil. She loaded it up, fired a few test shots, then handed the gun to Alicia.

Alicia nervously fumbled with the weapon, taking extra care not to aim it near Elyza. "Here," Elyza reached out and wrapped Alicia's hands around the gun into proper position. "Now raise your arms and bend your elbows like this." Elyza adjusted Alicia's arms. "And always keep both your eyes open. Squinting one closed is a huge misconception. Now, uh, spread your legs. A little more, a little more." Elyza tried helping Alicia get into a proper stance, but quickly gave up. "Ok, now focus on your target out there and fire when you're ready." Elyza stepped back and waited for the girl to shoot, smirking at her rigid stance.

Alicia accidentally closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger and her arms involuntarily jerked upwards. She quickly looked back at Elyza with a look of terror on her face. "I- I'm sorry. I got scared."

"It's ok, cutie patootie. Let me help you." Elyza walked up behind Alicia and grasped her arms. "Let's try this again. I'll help you get into position and even fire the gun this time." Elyza adjusted Alicia back into a correct stance and moved her right ear muff slightly forward, that way Alicia could hear her clearly. Elyza got close to her ear and began speaking in a low voice. "Ok, so keep your eyes focused ahead at your target. Pretend it's an ugly ass walker and focus right on the bullseye."

Alicia swallowed as she attempted to slow her breathing. She lost all focus when she felt Elyza breathe lightly into her ear. She bit her bottom lip and shuddered against the blonde who had her body pressed up against hers.

"You alright?" Elyza asked quietly.

"Yeah." Alicia replied in a husky voice.

"Ok. Ready? Aim? Fire!" With Elyza's bandaged hands covering her own, Alicia pulled the trigger and fired into the target; the recoil wasn't as bad this time since Elyza was helping her hold the firearm. "Great job!" Elyza exclaimed. "Do you wanna try again yourself?"

Alicia gently placed the weapon on a nearby table. "I don't know. I don't think I like guns." She said quietly, looking defeated.

Elyza frowned for a moment at how sad Alicia looked. "Well, do you wanna look around and see if there's anything else you wanna try?" Elyza attempted to cheer her up.

"Sure." Alicia agreed even though she felt discouraged; if only to make Elyza feel better.

The two girls walked around the rest of the shop. Elyza occasionally grazed her fingertips over different guns, or picked them up and admired them. Alicia wandered off from Elyza being extremely careful not to touch anything. She found another room in the back and went to investigate.

"Elyza," Alicia called out. Elyza followed the sound of her voice to the back room. "I think I found my weapon." Alicia pulled a cutlass sword off the wall and carefully wielded it.

Elyza may have moaned quietly at the sight of the brunette brandishing a sword. Alicia swung it around the room a few times and even found a holster for it that she tied around her waist.

Elyza loaded up a satchel she found with ammo along with her new assault rifle, and the two girls headed back to where they had stashed the bike.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. This chapter is short but the next ones get pretty damn NSFW ;D

Elyza and Alicia meandered around the city heading towards where they had come in. Alicia had her new sword out and was practicing swinging it around. Elyza walked behind her, smirking, watching her with adoration. "You look so fucking cute with that sword." Elyza called out to her.

Alicia tried to quickly turn around and brandish the sword in Elyza's face to scare her or maybe teach her a lesson, but Elyza was too quick. She dodged the sword and jumped behind Alicia, putting her in a headlock and disarming her in one swift movement. Elyza pressed her mouth up to her neck, right below her ear and whispered , "You're too slow, dollface." She released the brunette, smiling, and strolled ahead of her.

The girls kept walking until they heard the sound of metal clanging together. They stepped backwards a few paces and saw a walker struggling in an alley, tripping over a trash can. Elyza glanced at Alicia and gave her an encouraging nod. "Let's see what you've got, honey bun."

Alicia rolled her eyes and took out her sword. She swung it a few times for practice, then steadied her grip. She swallowed once and charged forward, and swung hard as she approached the walker. She had apparently shut her eyes and when she opened them she looked down at the decapitated corpse of the zombie. She turned back to Elyza who's jaw was practically on the ground.

"How did you-" Elyza stuttered. "What about that sword twirl at the end?"

Alicia shrugged and they kept walking. As the sun began to set, they quickened their pace, not wanting to spend the night in the abandoned city. "I think this is a shortcut." Elyza stated as she began climbing a chain link fence. She scaled it quite easily and helped Alicia over. The girls turned a corner and were instantly filled with regret as they stared down about two dozen walkers. "Shiiiiiit…" Elyza said under her breath. "Ready to kick some ass, bambi?"

They each drew out their weapons and went to work. Alicia confidently began wielding her sword, noting how natural it felt. She took down three walkers and glanced at Elyza who had already expertly taken down more than half the horde and wasn't stopping. The girls finished off the horde and looked at each other, both panting slightly. "Nice job, cinnamon roll." Elyza grinned.

"Ok that was the worst one yet." Alicia shook her head and holstered her sword. They stared at each other for a few moments as their breathing returned to normal. Elyza broke the eye contact first and started heading around a corner, Alicia following.

"FUCK YES!" Elyza exclaimed as they saw the entrance they had come in. The girls rushed over to the bike and tried to get a few miles behind them before setting up camp.


	12. Chapter 12

It's short but at least you finally get a NSFW chapter ;D

They travelled only a few miles away to a more desolate area to set up camp again. They managed to find an old campground and set up camp near a bathroom. They were relaxing by the fire when Elyza perked her head up.

"What is it?" Alicia asked feeling startled.

"I think I hear a river. Oh god, I'm dying for a bath!" Elyza hopped up and almost began running. Alicia followed and they came upon a river not too far from camp. With her back to Alicia, Elyza quickly began stripping. Alicia blushed and looked away, but not before seeing her infinity shoulder tattoo again. Alicia undressed down to her bra and underwear as she heard Elyza splash into the water.

The girls relaxed in the water for quite some time, talking, giggling, splashing, or even silent at some points. "Well, I'm beat." Elyza said as she climbed out of the water. Alicia didn't even attempt to hide her gaze as she saw Elyza's silhouette in the moonlight; her curvy hips, the roundness of her butt. Her eyes traced upwards and noticed something when she got to her breasts. Alicia felt a tingling sensation right in her center as her eyes were glued to her pierced nipples.

"Are you coming?" Elyza called over, breaking Alicia's trance. She snapped back and climbed out of the water. Elyza carried her clothes and walked back naked, making it difficult for Alicia not to stare. They got back to camp and Alicia watched Elyza as she saw all of her lit up by the campfire. Elyza grabbed a blanket and dried her blonde hair, causing it to become wavy. She saw Alicia staring out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. Alicia licked her lips and kept staring as Elyza's breasts bounced as she dried her hair. For once, Elyza kept her smart comments to herself, not wanting to ruin Alicia's peep show. She quietly dried off, grinning on the inside, and made sure to bend over hard as she dug in the saddle bags for something new to wear. She settled on a white wife beater tank top that accentuated her nipples piercings and a pair of tiny shorts. She tousled her hair, "G'night." She said as she winked at Alicia, and retired to the tent.

Alicia changed out of her wet undergarments and joined Elyza in the tent a few minutes later. She tried to control her breathing as she laid down next to the blonde. She turned over so she was facing her and noticed her eyes were closed, wondering if she was actually asleep. Her mind kept drifting to Elyza's body, reminiscing of all her curves. She flipped onto her back and looked over at Elyza one last time before slipping a hand down her own shorts. She slid a finger between her folds, feeling her wetness. Stroking her throbbing clit, she bit her lip to contain her moans as she stroked faster and faster. Her eyes closed shut, she stroked, teased, and rubbed her way to orgasm, as her breathing quietly returned to normal. She looked over at Elyza who's eyes were still shut and then she turned over and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls awoke at a reasonable time and began packing up camp. Elyza's thoughts kept drifting to last night. "Maybe I should pretend to be asleep more often," She smirked as the thought crossed her mind. She kept going out of her way to get dangerously close to Alicia; **almost** brushing against her, **almost** holding eye contact for too long while speaking, **almost** letting the brunette catch her gazing from across the camp.

Alicia was also having trouble focusing on the task at hand. There was no way she was imagining all this- this sexual tension. She kept feeling Elyza's eyes on her as she attempted to pack, but every time she looked up, the blonde was fiddling with something in her hands, or adjusting the saddle bags on the bike.

Elyza packed the rest of the gear away and thought she'd dangle the carrot a little closer to Alicia's mouth, so to speak. Dressed in her black tank top, dark wash jeans that clung to her curves, black combat boots, and signature aviators, she strutted over to Alicia who over by the bathrooms. She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head as she got right up to Alicia's face, as close as possible without touching, she spoke in a low voice, "Ready to go, cupcake?" The words were barely out of her mouth before Alicia's lips came crashing into hers.

Alicia kissed Elyza hungrily, but Elyza tried to keep her cool. Tried. She had wanted this for so long that it was hard to ignore her instinctual urges. She forced herself to pull back as she looked Alicia up and down with eyes full of lust, "You good?" She whispered in a husky voice.

Alicia nodded her head and Elyza grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss. She broke the kiss to nibble on Alicia's bottom lip and she thought she heard a little moan. She took her tongue and gently parted Alicia's lips and began exploring. Alicia tried to dominate the kiss for a moment but Elyza overpowered her. Elyza wrapped her arms around Alicia's torso and pulled her in closer for a deeper kiss. Alicia had her hands curled around the blonde's neck and gently played with her hair subconsciously.

Elyza slid her hands down Alicia's back and firmly grabbed her butt with both hands; she had been waiting for so long to do that. She then scooped Alicia up and carried her a short distance to one of the outside walls of the bathroom. Alicia wrapped her legs around Elyza's waist while she was being carried, never breaking the kiss. Elyza slammed Alicia against the wall and hungrily began kissing down her neck. She nipped and sucked every so often, smiling at the tiny noises Alicia made. She brought her mouth up to Alicia's ear and whispered, "You're so fucking hot." And pulled at her earlobe with her teeth.

Alicia flipped her long brown hair out of her face with her hands and looked down at Elyza. Their eyes met and Alicia saw nothing but pure desire in the once-blue eyes that were now almost entirely covered by her blown pupils. Her eyes trailed down the blonde's body and her gaze rested on her cleavage visible from her black tank top.

"You can touch them you know." Elyza smirked.

"I know that…" Alicia barely recognized her husky voice. She cleared her throat and reached out to grasp Elyza's breasts in her hands. She slid her thumb across her hardened nipple and enjoyed the soft moan that escaped Elyza's lips. Alicia moved one hand back into the blonde hair and pulled her close for another kiss, still gently fondling one of her breasts. The girls kissed and teased for a few minutes before Alicia could work up the courage to make her next move. She slowly slid her hands down to the bottom of Elyza's shirt and began lifting it upwards. She removed the tank top and threw it off to the side, resuming their kissing.

Elyza began to kiss Alicia more aggressively with more love bites up and down her neck. She quickly slid a hand under Alicia's shirt and began caressing her breasts, gently rolling her nipples between her fingertips. Alicia moaned into Elyza's mouth which only increased her appetite. Elyza almost ripped Alicia shirt off of her and undid her bra, quickly throwing it aside. She took one of her nipples into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it, causing Alicia to buck her hips slightly. Elyza began a sucking and licking pattern that turned Alicia into a panting mess. Elyza carefully reached out and began rubbing the crotch of Alicia's shorts. She received an approving moan that gave her incentive to remove her hand to elicit some teasing.

Alicia pulled away from Elyza's mouth to remove her bra. She finally got to see her beautiful pierced nipples in the daylight and didn't hesitate to put one in her mouth. She began to replicate Elyza's tongue movements and heard Elyza's breathing quicken. Elyza ran her hands through the brunette hair and pulled her up into another kiss. "Babe, I'm so sorry but I refuse to fuck you on the bare ground. You deserve better." Her voice had deepened with desire. "I- I'm gonna have to get the tent."

Alicia pouted for a moment but nodded her head in agreement. She watched topless Elyza run over to the bike and unpack the tent. She had it set up in record time and strutted back over to reclaim her prize. The girls' lips embraced once more as the stumbled over to the tent, refusing to break the kiss. Elyza gently guided Alicia backwards and eased her into the tent. Alicia laid down and looked up at the blonde, smiling. Elyza smiled back down at her and whispered, "You're so beautiful." And placed a kiss on her lips.

Elyza turned up the heat again as she began nibbling on Alicia's collarbone and shoulder. She reached down and slid her shorts off. Then she moved her fingers to the waist of her underwear, playing with the band of it. Almost reaching in, but not quite. Alicia became impatient and began undoing Elyza's jeans.

Elyza grinned at how easily Alicia gave in to the teasing and allowed her pants to be removed. It was a little bit of a struggle because they were so tight, but it was worth it when Alicia saw her lacy black thong. She licked her lips and began rubbing Elyza's center, noticing how wet she was. Elyza kissed Alicia and moaned into her mouth at the contact she was receiving. She slowly moved Alicia's hand away while biting her bottom lip once more.

She broke the kiss and began kissing down the brunettes body. She sucked at her neck a few times and made her way to her breasts, stopping to suckle and tease them. Then she began kissing her stomach, occasionally nibbling and tongued at her belly button a bit. She positioned her body between Alicia's legs and slowly began removing her panties. She tossed them aside and hovered her face right above Alicia's sex and let out a warm breath causing Alicia to shudder. She resisted the urge to taste her in order to tease her again. She began nibbling and sucking at her inner thighs, coming all the way to Alicia's vagina and then stopping. She did this several times until she knew Alicia couldn't take it anymore. She parted her lips and licked the entire length of her pussy, causing Alicia to moan and buck her hips. Elyza settled her face at the top and began focusing on her clit, expertly licking and sucking away.

A few times she would slide her tongue as deep as she could into Alicia to taste more of her. Alicia was running her hands through her blonde hair, pulling occasionally, or sometimes pulling her head closer to her center. Elyza sped up her tongue and was rewarded by Alicia moaning her name, which made Elyza even more wet. She grabbed Alicia's hips and pulled her closer, even more determined now. She licked, sucked, and circled around her clit until Alicia's breath picked up and she began panting and clawing at Elyza's back. She felt Alicia writhing underneath her and quickened her pace. Alicia began panting and moaning louder, and louder until finally she climaxed, grabbing Elyza's hair and pulling her close once more. Elyza flicked her tongue across Alicia's clit a few more times, enjoying watching the girl jump with each flick. Then she pulled back, wiped her chin, and moved up to kiss the brunette. She kissed her a few times then whispered in her ear, "You taste so fucking good," causing Alicia to blush.

Alicia looked into eyes and bit her bottom lip, "I want to taste you now." She said quietly.

Elyza smiled and rolled onto her back, pulling Alicia on top of her. "I'm all yours."

Alicia straddled Elyza's waist and bent down to kiss her. She dragged her tongue from Elyza's jaw bone up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. She moved her lips down Elyza's neck stopping to give occasional hickies. She kissed down the Elyza's breasts and stopped to admire them for a moment. She swirled her tongue around her nipple and enjoyed grazing over the metal studs. She also enjoyed listening to Elyza moan and to feel her fingertips tracing up and down her back.

She got off from on top of Elyza and moved down towards her panties. She slid them off and looked down at Elyza's dripping pussy. She swallowed nervously and moved her head towards her center, feeling intoxicated by her smell. She began lapping up her juices and felt Elyza writhing underneath her. She parted her lips with her fingers and began focusing her attention on her clit. She tried to mimic some of the things Elyza did, but settled with a licking and sucking pattern that had Elyza moaning and panting. She felt Elyza reach down and began pulling at her hair and began licking faster. A thought crossed her mind as she slid one finger down and thrust it into her pussy. Elyza moaned hard, encouraging Alicia to continue. She slid a second finger inside her and began thrusting harder and harder while still trying to lick her clit. In between pants, Elyza managed to mutter, "Mm fuck me, Alicia" making Alicia wet all over again.

She kept thrusting into Elyza, trying to go deeper and faster until finally she felt her building up and then climaxed. Elyza immediately sat up, grabbed Alicia by the back of her head, and pulled her into a hard kiss. Elyza crawled into Alicia's lap and wrapped her legs around her waist. She looked into her emerald eyes, smiling, "You're were fucking amazing. That was some of the best sex I've ever had."

Alicia blushed and gave her a peck on the lips. "I think you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious, am I honestly the first girl you've been with?" She teased. "Either way, now I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." Elyza grinned and pushed Alicia backwards, climbing on top of her.

Elyza and Alicia spent the next few hours in the tent. After all their sexual endeavors ended, they laid together cuddling; Elyza laid on her back while Alicia rested her head on her chest. Eliza looked down at Alicia who was staring back up, her green eyes heavy with sleep. The girls smiled and held each other's gaze for a moment, until Elyza broke it by placing a kiss on her forehead. Alicia buried her face into Elyza's chest and wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. Elyza became lost in her thoughts as she enjoyed feeling the closeness of Alicia; her fingertips lazily brushing circles on her shoulder. She thought back to the night they met. Why did she enter that abandoned building? Where would they both be if she hadn't? She remembered the purpose of their journey and quietly hoped they could find Alicia's family, "if they're still alive." She thought to herself and shuddered. "Babe," She spoke quietly and glanced down at the brunette who was fast asleep tucked into her arm, snoring quietly. She placed a kiss on her jaw and rested her head on top of hers. "Maybe life is about more than just surviving." She whispered and drifted off to sleep.

This is actually the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed. You all are amazing.


End file.
